


A Deal You Can't Refuse

by mykinkysideaccount



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, This is exactly what you expect it's going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykinkysideaccount/pseuds/mykinkysideaccount
Summary: You're a Hyperion employee caught embezzling money. You face a choice.Set during Borderlands 2, tagged with Non-Con because of sexual coercion.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Deal You Can't Refuse

Fear.

There was blood in the water, and everyone could smell it.

Everything about your appearance screamed fear. The way your legs shook, the tears brimming your eyes, your breath caught in your throat.

You were dead. Your superior envied you, but waved goodbye with a venomous smile.

Getting called to the office was what she called it, but you knew better. 

This was certainly going to end in your gruesome death. You imagined it now, your blood spilled across the floor, or your body floating in space, or something unimaginable.

Not many survived a meeting with their higher ups at Hyperion, and if they did, they barely survived it at all.

If they’re caught embezzling, however...

* * *

“I gotta admit, kitten. It’s really cute how you thought you could steal from Hyperion and not get caught.”

Here it comes - you braced for the gunshot, and even flinched at the sound of his footsteps approaching you, expecting to hear the telling click of the gun strapped to his thigh.

But instead, you felt the strong hand on your shoulder pushing you down.

“On your knees.”

You complied, opening your eyes as you dropped to your knees. It was either this or your death, you remind yourself.

He was hovering over you, rocking back and forth on his heels gently. “You look good on your knees. I have half a mind to make you beg for your life, but… this. This is better.”

You gulped, his hand snaking his way to your chin, pulling your face up to his as he bent over. You could feel his hot breath on your face, and it sent a shiver down your spine. You could smell the faint scent of a cigarette on his breath. He held there for a second, inspecting the look in your eyes.

His hand followed your jaw, before passing over your ear onto the top of your head, pushing you down, hands on the floor beside your knees.

It wasn’t a surprise that you could see flecks of blood on his shoes, you’d expected as much. You weren’t expecting tennis shoes, however. Handsome Jack wears tennis shoes.

You huffed, a twinge of laughter hidden in the sound. The floor was damp beneath your hands, and you weren’t surprised to find it stunk of bleach. You must’ve been his third or fourth execution that day.

“What’s so funny?” His lips bared his teeth as he looked down on you.

“Your shoes, sir.” You glanced up to him, shaking your hair back into place. You expected a kick to the face, but he simply walked backwards, his hips meeting his desk, where he crossed his arms.

“I get it, I run a tight ship, you thought the king would wear something more elegant.” You could practically see the crown slipping off his head, as he smirked down at you. “Here’s the deal, pumpkin. Vault hunters killed my girlfriend, it’s sad, I know - I’ll miss her dearly. Poor Misha.”

“Nisha,” you corrected him.

“Right,” he animatedly moved his hands as he rambled, “whatever. I’ll kill the vault hunters eventually. But the point.. the point is that I’ve been a little frustrated as of late. And no amount of blood splatter is going to take that away. Do you see what I’m talking about?”

You could see exactly what he meant.

“Here’s the thing kiddo, I can either put a bullet in you and call it a day, but I’m guessing you don’t want that. Instead, I can offer you something else. You can say no, but if you do, well…” He pulled out his gun, and checked to see if it was loaded for emphasis, “you get it.”

You cocked your head to the side, playing coy. “What are you offering?”

“Your life, and a chance to return the money you stole, under a couple of conditions. You’ll be paying me back with interest.” He paused, checking to see if you were following. “Sex. I’m talking about sex.”

“I kind of figured.”

“Glad we’re on the same page. So, you have your options - you can either join me in the room through that door,” he points, “or you can walk away, and find out what it feels like to be shot by  _ the _ Handsome Jack. Your choice.”


End file.
